


Derek's Baby Boy - Liam Edition

by allthesameoldsongs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Derek, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Forced Ageplay, Forced Infantilism, Infantilism, Stockholm Syndrome, baby stiles, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesameoldsongs/pseuds/allthesameoldsongs
Summary: If you haven't read Derek's Baby Boy by GentlyWithAChainsaw I suggest you read the complete series before coming here. This is a direct response to that story and alot, if not everything, will not make sense unless you read it.This story takes place right after Derek's Baby Boy- The SequelXIt takes a long time for Liam to be comfortable around Stiles.OrLiam is a bitten wolf that is new to the community and has a bad reaction to the babies.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Mason Hewitt, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Derek's Baby Boy - Liam Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentlyWithAChainsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Derek's Baby Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035608) by [GentlyWithAChainsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/GentlyWithAChainsaw). 



> This is was supposed to be a 1 chapter plot bunny, but I already have 7 chapters planned out. I want to update every Sunday/Monday.
> 
> The timeline is a little out of order. In the original story they get Liam in part 1, the the hunters attack in the sequel. Since there's no real interaction between Stiles and Liam - I moved Liams retrieval after the sequel.

Liam’s been working the Spider-man angle for _weeks_ when a surly man with red eyes and no eyebrows shows up and tears his hypothesis to pieces. Werewolf is the resounding call when he sees the claws and fangs, the blood red eyes, the snout and the general everything-ness that comes with seeing the embodiment of Jacob Black in _real_ life. Everything suddenly makes sense, the dog attack last month, the super hearing and speed, the growling, _oh my god-_ the literal howling at the moon. How had he not pieced it together before.

He feels the weight of his stupidity when the surly man, now named Derek, saunters into his room and looks at the makeshift board above his bed. There’s not much pinned to it, about three or four newspaper clippings containing stories about the old abandoned chemical plant on the outskirts of the city and a new invasive spider species coming to New York; all pieced together by some flimsy red string. It’s embarrassing _now,_ but he had been bitten by one those little eight-legged devils right near the outskirts of the _outskirts_ of the chemical plant; how could he not believe he was Peter Parker re-imagined? The dog attack had just seemed like a string of bad luck at the time.

The embarrassment is easy to overcome, squashing the disappointment that a Nick Fury like figure won’t randomly pop out of the shadows, is a little harder to do. Especially since he’s clinging on to the hope that maybe there’s a whole supernatural universe out there and werewolves are somehow, someway the protectors of the peace between the two worlds. He keeps that _hypothesis_ to himself though, he doesn’t want to weird Derek out with his nerdiness or somehow be disinvited to the community.

The discussion about this new world is pretty straight forward if not a little Harry Potter-esque with the whole “You’re a werewolf, Liam” speech that is coming from Derek. It’s pretty sales-pitchy, but finals are over, and he hadn’t planned on making the drive down to North Carolina to see his family this summer, so he accepts his offer. He’s bored and this is an opportunity to finally fucking do something with life, like actually _living it._

Derek helps him pack, which is pretty sweet for a guy that was all stiff shoulders and caveman grunts two hours ago. He tries to start idle conversation, ya’ know, get to know the man he’s about to walk off into the sunset with, but each attempt is met with gruff one-word answers or plain silence. Which is cool, Liam can handle assholes, he used to be one himself.

They’re loading his suitcases in the back of Derek’s _Bentley_ when things start morphing from Harry Potter to straight up Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder. He’s never even seen a Bentley up close, least of all _sat_ in one, and don’t even get him started on the private fucking jet. What and Who in the actual fuck is this guy?

The plane ride, like the car ride, is silent, except Liam is free to move around whenever he fucking wants to. He’s not subjected to stale pretzels and airline cookies; he gets to actually order the chicken parmesan and _champaign_ (although he picks a standard coke). The bathrooms are huge and there’s a fucking bed in the back room. It takes an hour and half for him to find his way back to his seat across from Derek, figuring this is the perfect time for Derek to start expanding on where they're going and what “the community” actually is when a fucking _airplane_ phone goes off.

Rich people shit is on a whole new level.

” _Daddy,_ ” a child’s voice erupts over the line and the smile that blooms across that impassive face is so fast that Liam gets fucking whiplash.

“Hey baby,” Derek answers with a coo, a real ass fucking coo and aw at the little boy over the phone. “How’s my little prince?”

“ _I went to the zoo!”_ Derek’s fully smiling at this point, chuckling and laughing and just all around being a completely different person than he was these last few hours. It-it’s kind of beautiful to watch, the magical affect of kids. Before this, he would have never pegged Derek as a family man. More like the hot brooding boyfriend type, the one with the tattoos and leather jackets _maybe_ a motorcycle but always bad news. That’s how he’d been acting this entire time before the call.

Liam watches him for a moment, taking in his relaxed posture, easy smile and just all around ‘hot, friendly’ dad vibe that he’s totally giving off. The kid on the phone, _Stiles,_ if he heard correctly sounds no more than two and a half maybe three if he’s being generous, his insistent chatter takes him back to the older days when he was still in North Carolina. When his nieces, nephews, and cousins were all young and innocent, when the most they worried about was climbing all over him, tugging at his hair, and begging him for extra stories before bedtime. They’d all grown into terrors eventually, twelve-year-old tykes were his breaking point- the little shits acted like they knew everything. Not like he was any better at that age.

The conversation carries on for about thirty more minutes before Derek ends the call with a “Daddy loves you.” It’s so sweet that he just knows he’s going to get cavities when he sees the two together in person. The silence settles once again but this time Derek seems more available to connect with after the little display, maybe they’ll actually _talk_ to each other for the rest of the flight.

“I didn’t know you had a kid,” he starts. Kids were neutral territory and would at least give Derek thirty, forty minutes to gush about his pride and joy before they slipped into more serious conversational topics. Derek almost hooks onto the bait, leaning forward in the stereotypical pose of a father going to retrieve his wallet when he freezes, hands stuttering before falling limply into his lap.

“There’s a lot you need to learn before I introduce you two,” Derek shutdowns before getting up and walking to the back room. Well, that’s just great. He was sure talking about his kid would open him up more, he has so many questions that _deserve_ answers and it all seems a little unfair to keep him in the dark like this. Not knowing where he’s going or who’s he’s going to meet.

He huffs to himself before gazing out the window, maybe taking this trip wasn’t such a great idea after all.

X

They land somewhere in the mountains of California, they’re so far away from civilization that Liam doesn’t even see a city when they’re making their descent. Hopefully, the community isn’t a bunch of people living in a cave somewhere, he’s definitely not ready to rough it out so far away from a phone charger or at least a McDonalds.

There’s _another_ Bentley waiting on the helipad when they’re unloading and Jesus Christ, how many cars did this man have. The car ride, like the plane ride and the _previous_ car ride before, is completely silent but this time he doesn’t mind. They drive through paved roads in the middle of the fucking forest for about twenty minutes when he sees the first sighting of people-wolves. He sees a group of guards huddled in front of a dark tunnel of trees.

They’re dressed in all black, doomsday gas mask, assault ready rifles and a packet of ammo strapped against their chest. They pass through relatively easily, the guards obviously recognizing Derek’s car before they drive into that dark tunnel, Liam gulps as he gazes back at them. Wondering _why_ a whole group of super-powered werewolves would need that level of protection. He’s so focused that he doesn’t notice the shift in movement around him, how the trees heave and _stretch_ around the vehicle, how color bleeds from the nature around him to a bleak black and gray or how the fancy jazz music Derek’s been playing sounds like its muffled under water before everything comes back with a sudden _pop_ of his ears.

He looks up, startled beyond _startled_ at the feeling before letting out a sharp gasp. Okay, his story has officially morphed back into Harry Potter – because the once dark and mangled tunnel of trees is now gone and before them is an honest to God town. One that seems so ordinary and commonplace that it leaves him feeling unbalanced. There are department stores, nothing brand-named so these must all be locally owned, there’s fast-food places, movie theaters, restaurants, gosh the place is enormous. Almost as big as the city of Charleston.

There really is a whole secret world out there and he’s fucking Harry Potter. _Score._ He can’t contain his excitement as he takes in the sights around him, the sun has already set and darkness has settled so there’s no people-werewolves that he can observe but at least he can take in the town-holy shit there’s a _college_ here. Was that accredited? He’s about to turn and ask Derek a million and one questions before a paw of a hand stops him before he can start.

“I’m taking you to the compound first,” Derek starts, cutting through the center of the town and Liam gets a glimpse of a park the size of a football field. “There you’ll take an introductory course first and after that should you chose to stay, you’ll have to complete the program before being integrated into the community.” Right, this was one of the very few things that Derek had mentioned earlier. Bitten wolves are rare, extremely rare, about ninety percent don’t survive the bite, but Liam had been _special._ Because of it’s rarity they created a course for bitten wolves, that’s hardly ever used but still in place should one arrive. He gets it, he wasn’t a born-wolf, as Derek puts it, there’s a lot to learn. He’s sure there’s magic involved, werewolf history, and how everything operates in this community, so it’s not such a bad idea. It’s a fucking great idea if you ask him.

“There’s only one other wolf there with you, Mason” Derek continues one, driving him further and further away and more into the mountainous areas that surround the town. “We picked him up two days ago, right when we caught on to your scent. He started his introductory course yesterday and decided to stay. If you decide to stay you’ll start the program together-there’s only one teacher, so it doesn’t make sense to have you start at separate times.”

He nods along, it’s not a hard process to follow. They ride for twenty more minutes when they pull in front of a facility, a nice one too, nicer than the dorm he left. He sees a woman with striking red-hair waiting at the entrance and gets a little jittery.

This is really happening.

“Hey Lyds,” Derek says out his rolled down before easing the car in park. Liam falls out the car, all legs and pin-wheeling arms. There’s a snort from someone but he’s to ashamed to lookup, hopefully from Derek and not the beautiful woman at the door. That would be to embarrassing.

“Heard Stiles enjoyed the zoo,” she says in loo of greetings and Liam hurries to grab his luggage out the car, focusing on trying not to be a complete and utter spazz.

“Yeah, I want to try taking him to the beach again bu-“

“I know,” Lydia interrupts him, dropping a soothing hand on his arm, Liam all but forgotten. “Jackie still has some problems to- ya’ know Mary-”

“Yeah, I was thinking of giving her another call. I just want to show him we can get there safely this time.”

“I know,” there’s an intimate silence that Liam feels like he’s intruding on. He can’t even begin to guess what he’s privy too, only that it seems like Lydia has a kid of her own as well.

There’s another couple beats of silence and he’s really doesn’t want to interrupt them but he’s dog-ass tired when Lydia snaps her gaze towards him.

“So,” she drawls out, walking over to him, “this is our newest member, huh” she reaches out a manicured hand, and he fights down the blush with all his might. This is not the first pretty girl he’s ever come across- _get it together_. “Lydia,” she says plainly.

“Liam,” he returns just as casual.

X

Bitten Were School or whatever the fuck they want to call it _sucks._ There’s not much practical difference between them and human society. They work, they pay rent, they go to school, and they respect each other- all pretty basic level stuff. The more interesting courses are usually held outside where they learn to zone out different scents and noise – mastering the technique of filtering out the constant assault to their senses, which Liam greatly appreciates. He’s had a headache ever since he’s turned.

He’d been in the program going on two and a half months now, everything is so similar to his usual routine that it’s not hard to fall into the pattern of things. Class early morning, then the afternoon to hang out with Mason-exploring more of the compound, then one more night class. There’s never any homework, which he appreciates, just essay style exams at the end of each course. They’re not your typical “regurgitate facts on paper” type essay questions either, more like what’s your _opinion_ on the way we do things, do you think this is right or wrong and Liam really enjoys these type of questions. It feels more like having a conversation with his professor than a debate about _source_ material. Hell, he already kind of feels part of the community. Especially with Mason around.

Mason is great; Liam imprints on him like a baby duckling and isn’t afraid to admit it. They enjoy all the same movies, same games, hell even Mason was working a Wolverine angle before he was found by one of Derek’s colleagues. They were brothers from another mother, two peas in a pod, platonic soulmates, the whole shebang.

They’re on their way to the last course-which fucking finally. This one is two weeks long and labeled _Babies 101_ , which has him chuckling all the way to the classroom. There can’t be to much difference between the birds and the bees. His best guess is that it’s about helping werewolf kids control their senses, how not sprout fangs and claws during a temper tantrum-ya’ know the usual. He doesn’t consider it a necessary course but understands the importance of it. Bitten wolves didn’t grow up as wolf kids so there’s bound to be a slew of things that they don’t know about raising baby werewolves, so he doesn’t gripe about it too much.

Lydia is as punctual as ever, arriving at 8am on the dot. It doesn’t take her long to get everything set up before she starts her presentation and Liam feels his jaw drop to the floor.

There’s a woman, probably no older than him, sitting in nothing but a diaper, a pink “mommy’s little diva” shirt, and an adult sized bottle in her hands. Liam looks around because he has surely dropped into the fucking twilight zone, he glances at Mason who also seems shocked if not a little disgusted, but Lydia clicks through like there was nothing out of the ordinary.

“These are our _babies,”_ she starts, clicking through some more disturbing imagery, “these are special humans that the society has picked for-“ there’s nothing but white noise as she continues. He can’t even register what she’s saying, what she’s _teaching._

He watches with growing horror how Lydia goes through the process of adoption and regression. How they choose their babies and the necessary steps to get rid of their “silly” thoughts. It’s a playbook on kidnapping and reprogramming-brainwashing. It’s-it’s fucking sick.

He feels like he’s going to throw up or scream or fucking destroy something. He’d only been a werewolf for _three months_ , he’d been a human for twenty-one years before that. That could’ve easily been him, swaddled up like some fucking infant, ability to walk and talk stolen from him, his sense of self taken from him.

He runs out before the lesson is over, can’t bare the fact to sit through anymore of this _bullshit._

He faintly hears a “tsk” as if _she’s_ disappointed in _his_ reaction to their crimes. It’s all so fucking crazy.

His mind flashes back to the scene on the airplane, the sound of Derek’s kid as he chattered away endlessly, how Derek refused to show him a picture of Stiles, stating that he needed to learn more about the way they do things.

It couldn’t be- he-they all seemed so fucking normal.

Mason find him five minutes later curled between the bed and the dresser, head bent and chest heaving out harsh breaths. For the first time in his life he _wants_ a panic attack, he wants a physical representation of how terrorized he feels, to show these _wolves_ how fucked up all this bullshit is, but he can’t. No matter how panicked he gets or how short his breath gets the werewolf blood that flows within disallows for that simple comfort.

“You okay,” and no- _fuck no-_ he’s not okay. They’re kidnapping people, kids his age and turning them into babbling things that can’t walk or talk or shit by themselves and it’s fucking disgusting.

“It’s sick,” is all that he can croak out, it’s all he can give because damn his new reality has shattered. This Hogwarts themed _paradise_ he imagined crumbles to a heap at his feet, and he thought he was special. No, he was fucking _lucky._ Lucky enough to get bit, lucky enough to not sit there and be brainwashed and made to believe that his captors were his parents, his fucking safety net.

“I know,” is all Mason utters back and Liam, Liam can’t fucking deal. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, curled in a ball, wedged between two pieces of furniture that now feel like a rock and a hard place. What the hell is he going to do? He can’t condone this.

“It’s fucking perverse,” Mason isn’t freaking out about this and he wonders if that’s because he’s doing the freaking out for the both of them. The hand on his back is trembling just a tad and he can only imagine the devastation that is etched across his face.

“It-it’s not a sexual thing,” Lydia had said that at the top of the conversation, right, that _babies_ were about power and mercy not sex and control. It should give him some solstice about the whole thin, but it doesn’t, because even if they aren’t sticking a dick in them and fucking them, they’re doing years of damage to their psyche. Years of psychological damage, prolonged mental trauma and all the other bullshit you learn when getting your Pediatrics Psychology degree- and _fuck_ he wants to help children, kids, people just like the ones being paraded in this town.

He can’t be here.

“It-the-they’re kidnapping people, brainwashing th-“

“They’re resetting them” Mason interrupts, “starting over. Remember most of them came from crappy homes,” Lydia had said that also, that the kids had been specially chosen, _stalked_ a clear voice whispers in his ears, before they were picked for adoption. These kids were abused or neglected from their own families, runaway, a fringe on the edge of society- but that doesn’t make it right.

“Why are you defending them,” because he seriously has to know. Mason has to know that this is fucked up, that what’s going on here is criminal and makes the wolves no better than the humans they condemn.

“Because we are one of them now,” Mason says and for the first time his voice is hard as a steel, “we-I have to adapt to this. I’m not like you Liam, I don’t have a family to go back to, friends waiting to see me again. I-I was barely making it before I got bit and Scott didn’t just happen to find me like Derek did with you. The hunters did, what they did to me I-“ Liam swallows at that, Mason in the two and a half months since they’ve been here has never once spoken about how he was discovered or his life before the bite. He can’t even imagine, he heard about what the hunters can do, what they have done. Hell, the Hale fire was discussed within the first week of the program. “I can’t go back.”

He gets that, he does, but this isn’t right. It will never be right. There must be a way for the wolves to trust humans without turning them into these things.

Mason leaves him after that, assuming correctly that he wants some time alone, some time to think. Even though Liam never saw his face during their little exchange he knows it was littered with disgust, desperation and an unwilling submission to the life that’s been handed to him. He had no other choice, no other options to accept.

But Liam didn’t.

X

Mason gives Liam some space to mull over what he’s learned today. He understands, conceptually, that it’s hard for bitten wolves to understand the necessity and beauty of their _babies_ but seeing it firsthand was shocking.

He was ready for some more questions, hell even an angry tirade about the crime of it all, but Liam was surprisingly quiet even when keyed up. Must be because of the shock.

“Was it as we expected,” the voice of Lydia shakes him out his thoughts and re-focuses himself. Today was the big day after all.

“A little different, no outburst,” he continues and she’s make a small shocking ‘hmm’ while jotting down her notes. “He seemed so overwhelmed by everything, disgusted even,” she doesn’t look to pleased to hear _that_ bout of information but continues without interrupting him. “Not as bad as we thought, although I think the worst is yet to come.”

“So on track then?”

“Partially,” he pulls out a seat so he’s sitting across from her, documenting his own experience in his lab report. It’s tedious to do this every single day, but at least they have a trackable emotional chart of a new wolf.

“Do you think he’ll sit through another class,” and that’s a really good question. From what he’s observed so far Liam isn’t going to run or try to physically fight this. If anything he might be plotting a way to change the situation entirely.

“No, not yet anyway. He’s going to be interested to see one in person-it won’t be real until then.”

“Are you proposing we move up the introductory date?”

“No, nothing like that. I think our timetable is as close to perfect as it’s going to be depending on his reactions. It just wont sink in until he sees a real live baby.” He would love to be there when Liam first sets his eyes on one of them and _sees_ that’s it’s not this perverse monstrous thing he’s made it out to be in his mind.

“Hmm”

“One thing to note as soon I appealed to his sense of hopelessness, he sort of calmed down. Seemed to understand that even though some might not like the situation they _have_ to accept it. It’s safer in here then it is out there type of thing.” He had seen it clearly in Liam’s posture that he understood his manufactured point of view and as long as Liam was willing to entertain a mindset where babies were a necessary evil, he’d be willing to apply that same logic to himself. And hopefully as time goes by he’ll drop the “evil.”

“Interesting, so it was a good play putting you in the class with him.”

“Yep,” he says with a pop.

“So I’ll change tomorrows subject to Hunters 101 and we’ll circle back to the babies class a week before the introduction phase.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Liam wouldn’t be able to handle another babies 101 course, especially with how deep they dive with the importance of the story books and medical procedures. It would seem like hypnosis and body modification and a bunch of other words that are _wrong_. They’d all be monsters at that point.

“Looks like we’re looking at a full regression timeline of say two to three months.”

“I was thinking the same thing. We also need an outline of how to engineer the “escape and rescue” scenario in a safe and controlled environment, especially one that won’t hinder current regression on the baby. When he sees that the babies can’t be saved or “fixed” he’ll be forced to bring them back home.”

“You’ll be hard pressed to find an Alpha willing to do that.”

“Ugh, I know,” really the options were slim, there was no way any Mommy or Daddy would hand over their precious babies, hell they were even more treasured than some of the actual wolf children.

“This is fragile territory, after what happened with Matt-“

“I know,” Mason interrupts. Matt had been a fucking disaster, a fucking catastrophe to the little werewolf community that shed a blinding light on the weaknesses of The Society. Bitten wolves were unmarked territory, they were still to human in their mindset to be trusted around borne wolves, to respect and love the community in the same way as them. After that incident, the society had created this taskforce, well team would be the better phrase (it’s just him and Lydia) to devote a program to successfully bring in these new wolves.

“We have to get this right, this is the third human to survive the bite, meaning we can only assume there will be more out there. Especially if what we’re hypothesizing is true.”

“So you do believe that there are hunters out there," he heard whisper in the hall at the office, but it was all rumors and conjecture, "working with wolves,” he clarifies.

“Excluding Chris, Matt and Liam were bit in a similar fashion and all attempts at finding the alpha at large failed. There’s something controlled happening here, I think that more of the community information leaked with fire of the McCullens, then we originally believed and this is a way for them to infiltrate.”

“But how? Derek was positive no one was following them.”

“Think about it, Matt might have been the first test but he was more wolf and wrong then they had anticipated. He had no interest going back to live or interact with humans, because even _humans_ cast him out, they didn't do the proper research. Liam has a family, friends, some ties to the human community. It’s only a matter of time before he’ll leave and that’s when the hunters will intercede.”

“Hmm, I see your point.” It’s smart to, intercept him while he visits his family. If they leave Liam in his current state he’d probably work _with_ them and try to liberate the babies and that just wouldn’t do.

“We have to get him to a point of ‘wolf regression’- ‘regression wolf’ I’m still tossing out names – where he, like the babies, see humans as bad humans, babies, and a new category: family. As long as we can get his mind to only view humans in those categories then we should be okay.”

“But there’s always a risk”

“Always”

“But this could work in our favor, if the hunters are changing humans to infiltrate out communities and we can figure out a way to successful regress those wolves into a more “born this way” mindset – our numbers will strengthen.” Although birthrates between werewolf couples were on the rise, the amount of werewolf murders that happened outside of communities like theirs was at an all time high. They were losing more than they could make and many wolves preferred the company of a baby for at least four or five years before trying to have real pups of their own. If the survival rate of bitten wolves had changed this could be a huge advantage for them. They could gain their numbers back.

“Great minds think alike”

“So you’ve already spoken to The Society about this,” of course she did, Lydia was nothing but thorough.

“Yep, the society has so many plans. If we can prove that this program can work, then this is something we can teach to the surrounded communities. Liam is the perfect test subject. Neutral territory, he would have made for a great baby and if the hunters keep changing those type of humans then the possibilities could be endless.”

“So whose the lucky baby for the first introductory stage”

“You said Derek found him?”

“Yep, so I figure you already have a replacement?” Derek would rather chop off his right arm then let a single hair on Stiles face fall out of place. There was no way he would offer Stiles up for the controlled “kidnap and rescue” scenario, not after what happened with the hunters.

“Let me talk to him, Derek is always looking for ways to make sure Stiles is properly regressed, maybe this could be a best of both worlds here.”

“Good luck with that”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to write a companion piece to this story once it's done about what actually went down with Matt when he joined the community. I got a little lazy at the end. I'm going to update writing on this chapter, but I still hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you read Derek's Baby Boy - The Sequel they mention a werewolf family that Derek was going to bring into the community, before he could the house was destroyed. I don't remember the original author giving that family a name but in this universe it's the McCullens.


End file.
